Fun with Food!
by MexMyselfxI
Summary: Somewhat crack-ish! What happens when all the nations have a contest that happens every few years to determine what country has the best food? Craziness!


**AN: Yeah this is somewhat crack-ish so be warned! **

**I don't own Hetalia by the way!**

"Please tell me you didn't tell Angloterre about this" a figure with a strong French accent said.

"Don't worry I didn't! It's going to ruin his day though but it's going to be worse if he loses I guess" another said with a American accent.

It was the yearly foods festival yet again. Every few years all the nations would gather together to have their traditional cooking judged by three judges.

France and America where both seated next to each other with completely different dishes in front of them.

"I just don't want to zee Angleterre get ol mad again. I hate to zay it but hez a bit well…" France traced off.

"I know you don't have to tell me dude" America shivered.

"By ze way l'Amérique how did zu keep him from coming?" France asked curious.

"Hm? Dude don't worry about it! I'll save him when I get back" America laughed obnoxiously.

"Wait whoot?" France looked even more confused.

Before America could tell France what he meant a loud voice rang through the entire tent. Everyone turned to it.

"The awesome me does not have to be a country vin order to participate! Behold! My awesome baked schweinshaxe!" the albino in the corner yelled out loud holding up a pastry like dish in the air.

"Zit down if vu arev at lest going to participate!" a Austrian with glasses and a curl from his hair said. He was irate with the Prussian's actions but didn't seem like he was all that new to it.

From behind without notice however a sleeping Greek with curly hair and cats around him stirred and accidentally knocked over the Prussian slamming the dish into the Austrian's face.

Prussia looked up to see his pastry dish all over the other's face and let out a laugh.

"Keseseses! Austria you look awesome! Not as awesome as me but reassesses!" the Prussian said having a laughing fit.

Austria quickly grabbed another dish at his side.

"Hey! What are you going to…" Prussia gulped

"Halt die Klappe!" the Austrian slammed the creamy filled dish into the Prussian's face.

Prussia was not amused as he stood up to look at the Austrian. "You don't do that to someone as awesome as me you know!" he said with a smirk whipping off part of the pastry on his face.

Austria quickly ducked as the Prussian whipped the pastry that was on his face at the Austrian.

However it ended up landing on the back of a pissed off Italian. "Hey!" Romano said in rage at this. He picked up another dish and through it at the place he thought it came from.

"Well zis will be interesting…" France said to America.

America ignored France's comment and instead yelled "FOOD FIGHT!". America didn't wait a minute longer to throw his New England clam couther into the crowd.

The soup traced over several other nations and instantly food was flying everywhere.

"Vi shall take my rage out in music!" the Austrian said going to the local piano near him and started to play Prelude from Carman. "Vhere vis my orchestra?" the Austrian asked as a huge group of people with instruments gathered and started playing.

No one noticed this because of the food flying about however.

With the food flying about and the yelling it could be herd from outside of the tent itself.

With some sort of fruit hitting the Swiss he whipped out a gun and started to threaten people but no one said anything. When he tried to fire off a shot a banana logged perfectly in the socket that was thrown. Backing up he slipped on some pudding getting himself covered.

Prussia appeared to be enjoying himself until a Hungarian girl smashed the back of his head with a frying pan making his fall over unconscious. Right after that the girl was slapped in the back of the head with a pizza she did not expect.

Looking over it seemed that Romano and Spain both covered in tomato sauce had slipped into each other. Hungary got a nosebleed which made her pass out on top of the Prussian.

"Get off my bastard!" the Italian yelled at the Spaniard.

"Aww Romano you look so cute in tomato sauce!" Spain said with a smile and chuckle. Romano blushed before getting up again only to be hit my more food.

"EVERYONE SHIT D-" a German man yelled only to be interrupted by a bowel of flying pasta. The noodles where all around his face and looked to match his hair when up close. Germany was not happy at the least!

Germany just simply took a chair not caring anymore and sat with his hands covering his face and tangled in his hair with noodles. He didn't really care anymore.

Taking his opportunity France quickly stripped down to nothing. At least some food landed on his crotch just after he got done. With that he even knocked over his own food without notice.

"Tout le monde me montrer votre peau! Allons tous faire l'amour!" the Frenchman shouted with arms outstretched as a rose was thrown at him which obviously was a part of the decor.

"所有這時候我成立這整個帳篷和得到的一切只為了擁有這一切破壞，似乎沒有人關心！我反抗！我受夠了這個工作！" a Chinese man with a long pony tail said before smashing the table he was stationed at.

The Japanese man not too far from him was under the table with his cellphone like a Japanese school girl unaware of what was going on until the table was smashed.

In another part of the room Norway was casting spells and enchantments as he sighed seeing the Dane start to flip tables and throw food. He slipped and fell on one of the tables and smashed his face into the ground laughing. Norway lost concentration and all the food he was surprising with his magic came flying at him. This covered him head and toe.

Sweden was trying to protect his 'wife' and in result was assaulted by piles and piles of food. He did not even try to move a inch but instead just kept Finland in his arms. His same uninviting aura was around him and Finland. Finland didn't know if he was safer there or out in the fight itself.

Iceland was quietly sitting getting hit as Mr. Puffin started to fly around avoiding every food that came his way. "Bugger off you bastards!" he shouted.

For some reason when food flew at the Russian it went the other way like it was too scared to come near him. That or they where scared of Belarus chanting marry next to him. Russia thought that maybe if he didn't move then she wouldn't see him.

In the back of his head he started to mutter "go away! Go away! Please go away!" like it was a satanic ritual of some sort.

The Baltics where not too far from Russia but felt the fear from him making all 3 duck under the table that was not flipped. The ONLY one and started to put their wills on a napkin.

"Germany! Germany!" Italy kept looking around for the German. Finally he saw him with his head down and covered in pasta. The Italian walked over to the German and took a noodle from his hair slipping it into his mouth. "Ve~ So that's where my pasta went!" he said as he walked away to looked for Germany once more.

Everything finally stopped once the judges came out though. Several of them looked to each other and then to the nations confused. The orchestra stopped playing. "What is going on here?" one of the judges asked.

Food was everywhere! Chairs and cooking equipment where all about and just about every table was flipped saved for one that the Baltics where under.

Absolutely everyone had some sort of stain or food on them except for one Canadian who was not even noticed.

"Like we where having a totally fabulous food fight!" a Polish male obviously doing his nails. Wait was that a girl or a boy?

Suddenly the tent that they where all under collapsed around them. Luckily no one was hurt.

"Tents where invented in Korea!" a shout could be herd from below in a Korean voice.

Everyone got out from under the large tent with nothing else but their clothes except for France that is.

A judge sighed "Well with no food to judge I guess that, that mean that we won't have a…" .

"Wait! Look!" another pointed out.

Just a bit away was a man with emerald green eyes and thick eyebrows. He looked to be holding a plate of scones in his hand which he was going to enter with.

England noticed the sight of the ruined tent and hissed "you wankers! You ruined everything! Now we can't-".

"And we have our winner!" one of the judges said going over to the Englishman to slip a medal around his neck.

"W-what?" England looked confused.

"You are now the holder of the country with the best food!" the judge said happily to the Englishman still shocked. "Now we can have your food served for the main meal of the world dinner to celebrate tonight!".

England's eyes lit up. "R-really? Alright I'll get to work! See my cooking IS good" England said glancing over to the other countries.

All the other countries paled and some almost puked.

That night everyone got food poisoning.


End file.
